Generally, a paper feed device for various image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers and printers is provided with a paper feed cassette that is capable of carrying a number of recording mediums. The recording mediums drawn from the paper feed cassette are conveyed through a predetermined paper feed path to a transfer zone in an image carrier of a photosensitive drum which produces an electrostatic latent image.
Such paper feed cassette used for the image forming apparatus generally has a storage box for storing a number of stacked recording mediums. The storage box formed of such paper feed cassette is detachably loaded into the image forming apparatus body so that the storage box can be easily supplied with recording mediums by removing the paper feed cassette from the image forming apparatus body.
Alternatively, in a recent downsized and light-weighted image forming apparatus, a part of the storage box for the paper feed cassette is exposed outside from the image forming apparatus when the paper feed cassette is loaded into the image forming apparatus body (cf. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-66621). Especially, the paper feed cassette having the above mentioned large external exposed portion has a possibility of being improperly handled such that the whole apparatus is lifted up by gripping the external exposed portion of the paper feed cassette. It is necessary to take preventive measures for such improper handling. Otherwise, when the user tries to detach the paper feed cassette from the apparatus to reload the recording medium, the user may accidentally lift the whole apparatus instead. This may cause damage to the paper feed cassette and increase the risk of the whole apparatus falling.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a paper feed cassette for an image forming apparatus which can appropriately prevent the paper feed cassette, which projects from the image forming apparatus body and is exposed outside, from being damaged so that the risk of the whole apparatus falling is avoided.